When Eyes Wander
by iluvcarby101
Summary: Heartlandphantom stallion cross over. TyxAmyxJakeXSam Detailed summary inside rating on the safe side flames welcomed 3rd Chapter finally up!
1. Summary

Ok I have an awesome idea for a new story!!!! I'm not sure about it though because it might be kinda confusing. I'm not into the first page summary character thing but let me know if you like this idea or not. It will be a heartland- phantom stallion crossover.

Summary: Amy Fleming went to San Francisco 2 years ago and met Sam Forster when she had gone to look at a possible horse that was going to go to Heartland. When Sam calls, inviting her to come to her family's ranch in Nevada, Amy agrees, eager to see her old friend, see a real ranch, and spend some time with Ty. Sam can't wait to see her old friend again and catch up, and meet Ty, while Amy would get to meet her boyfriend, Jake. What happens when everyone's eyes start to wonder? Not a love triangle, but a love SQUARE!!!!!!

Totally random I no. This will be posted under both Heartland and Phantom Stallion, under the same name. Well, review and let me know what you think. If I get enough reviews, I will start writing the next chapter.

It's title is

When Eyes Wander (sp?)


	2. Ch 1 AmyTy

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Cept the Plot. And maybe a few made-up characters._

**_AN: Ok you guys. Thanks for telling me that you liked the idea. The first chapter will be Amy/TY, the 2nd will be Sam/Jake. After that is the main story. The first 2 chapters are just to introduce the characters and their thoughts of this little "get together" as always, R&R_**

Chapter 1: Ty/Amy

Amy skipped down to the barn, overjoyed. Her old friend, Sam Forster, had just called her and invited her and her boyfriend, Ty, to go to Sam's family's ranch in Nevada. Amy had met her when 2 years ago, she had went to San Francisco to treat a show horse. They had been fast friends, bonding over their love of horses. Amy admired Sam for not being totally afraid of them after her accident with her colt, Blackie. Now, she couldn't wait to see her old friend, and introduce her to Ty.

In the barn aisle, Ty was sweeping up loose straw. She quietly snuck up behind him and covered his eyes. "Guess what," she said, her excitement bubbling over.

He spun around to face her. "What", he mocked her.

"We're going to Nevada for 2 weeks!" she squealed, jumping up and down. Ty gave her a look that suggested that maybe she was crazy.

"Remember how when I got back from San Francisco how I told you about the girl I met, Sam? Well she invited us to her family's ranch in Nevada!"

Ty smiled back. "That's great!" he said, then gave her a hug. "When are we leaving?"

"A week from now. This is going to be so much fun!" Then she froze and bit her lip, her grey eyes now filled with worry and uncertainty. " What about Heartland?" she said, looking around.

Ty patted her arm. "Don't worry Amy. I'm sure Joni, Jack, and Lou can take care of it. Maybe we can see if Ben can help out."

Amy relaxed again and grinned. "Field Trip!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later, Amy and Ty were making their way through the airport. Ty kept yelling at her to slow down, but she was just to excited. She had never been to Nevada or a desert. She couldn't wait to see Sam again, and to meet her horse, Ace, and her new boyfriend, Jake. She couldn't wait to see the wide-open scenery with a mountain back drop. Amy slowed down when she got near the baggage area. Ty grabbed her arm. "You know Amy, the plane won't leave any faster if you get there super early," he complained, out of breathe. Amy just grinned, surrendered her luggage, then continued on to their gate. She finally got their and sat on a chair. Ty caught up to her and collapsed in the chair on her left side. "God Amy," he said breathlessly. They waited in their uncomfortable chairs for forty-five minutes before they called for passengers to board. Amy jumped out of her seat and went up to the entrance of the ramp to the plane. She gave the guy her ticket, then made her way onto the plane and found her seat by the window. When Ty sat down next to her, she grinned widely. Ty laughed at her overly excited face. She couldn't wait!

First chapter done! The next one will be Sam/Jake and should be up by Sunday. I'm also starting up a new series of songfics called "Now playing" That should be up by later today, or tomorrow.

P.S (did anyone like my profile?)


	3. AN

Hey Guys!

I'm sooo sorry this isn't a chapter. School starts again on Monday(Ewwwwww) so I won't be updating awhile. Thank you everyone who reviewed. I think I'll give you a summary on what's going to happen in my fics next so u have something to look forward to.

Life's Up's and Downs(heartland) Amy, of course, will meet Ty in the next Chapter. Also, they go to a get together for racing people(no idea if this actually happens but hey, it sounds good to me) going to be a songfic type chapter.(Dance with me)

PS: I need 5 reviews still!)

Bittersweet(phantom stallion): there will be a sequel. I'm going to continue a little bit in the book then it will branch off. And I like the avalanche thing in the last book, so it might be in there to. Or it might be it's own. Don't know yet.

When Eyes Wander: this will be updated soon! I promise. It will probly be up by Tuesday or Wednesday This will be the Sam/Jake Chapter.

Now Playing: This will be up very soon too. The first one is going to be Phantom stallion. Far Away by Nickelback. On Jakes feelings while Sam is still in San Francisco.

A new heartland fic will be up soon. Here's the basic idea:

Ty never came out of the coma and Amy goes to college. Don't want to give it away.

Do u guys like that idea??

And my chapter in animallover0109's story" So Far from home" but no summary on that.

Ok sooo yeah. I got really mad cause I just finished one of my ER stories and someone reviwed it and told me I suked at writing. RRRRRR lol sry. It does take a lot to get me mad, but I looked up the person and she hadent written any stories herself.

Sorry for complaining. Well look for the stories!!!!! I will update asap and I will be writing while I'm supposed to be listening to my teachers shhhh….

iluvcarby101


	4. Ch 2: Sam and Jake

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own it**_

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update. But I have to go and get ready to cheer on my Bears!!!! Lol soooo review , please?! The updates will defiantly come faster after the Bears win the superbowl!!!!**

Chapter 2: Sam and Jake

"Jake!" Sam shouted has she saw Jake pull up to River Bend Ranch. She had just gotten off the phone with Amy Fleming, one of her friends she had met in San Francisco. Sam had invited her, and her boyfriend, Ty, to visit for awhile. She hadn't seen Amy in forever! She flung open the door to the house, and ran over to Jake, giving him a hug.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked. Sam laughed. They might have been dating, but he was still quiet has ever, and he had absolutely no facial expressions. The only way to tell what he was feeling was by looking in his mustang eyes. And, right now, they were filled with curiosity.

"Remember when I got back from San Francisco how I told you about Amy? Well, I invited her and her boyfriend, TY, to come and visit! Isn't that great? I haven't seen her in so long!" Sam rambled. She couldn't help it, she was so excited!

Jake gave her a blank look. "Ok…" he said, looking at her like she was crazy.

"O, come on Jake! I know you'll like them! Now, let's go for a ride. I just have to tack up Ace. A couple minutes later, she swung into Ace's saddle and they rode off into the desert.

Two weeks later, Sam and Jake were waiting in the local airport. Jake was standing against the wall, his hat pulled over his eyes. He looked like a cowboy in all of those movies, except he was the real deal. Sam was scanning her eyes over all the people, when her eyes came across a familiar long, light brown haired girl, followed by a boy with startling green eyes. "Amy!" Sam squealed, ditching Jake to run and meet her old friend.

"Oh My God!, Sam! Your hair is so much longer! I missed you!" She dropped her bags and flung her arms around her friend. They laughed before Amy remembered her manners. "Sam, this is my boyfriend Ty. Ty, this is Sam." She said.

Ty reached out his hand and shook hers. "Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you," he said, his green eyes twinkling. God, he had nice eyes, Sam thought.

Suddenly, she remembered Jake. She whirled around to find him, almost bumping into his chest. She spun back around to face Amy and Ty. "Guys, this is Jake. Jake, this is Amy and Ty." She said. Jake just touched the brim of his hat in response. Amy and Sam laughed. "God Jake, your Sam complained.

He tipped his hate up, making eye contact with them. "Nice to meet you," he muttered.

Amy laughed. God, his eyes were nice, the color of chocolate… Amy was interrupted by Ty wrapping his arms around her waist. Oh, right, Ty, opps. They followed Sam and Jake out of the airport to his blue pick up truck. Amy and Sam couldn't wait to catch up.

Sorry sorry…. I'm totally pre-occupied. The bears game is in a couple of hours and, yeah… sorry next chapters will be soooo much better! But, review plez!


	5. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer:Don't own anything_

Amy, Ty, Jake, and Sam all piled into Jake's old truck. Jake drove will Amy somehow ended up next to him, followed by Ty, then Sam. Amy and Sam were leaning over Ty to catch up. Jake was silent has ever, and Amy couldn't help but want to find out more about him. Amy turned to Jake and looked at his profile curiously. He had dark skin, and his almost black hair was tied at the base of his neck. His hat hid his eye.

Amy smiled to herself and decided to strike up a conversation. "So, where do you live? How do you know Sam?" she asked him curiously.

Jake gave her a sidelong glance. "I live at Three Ponies Ranch, next to Sam's. I've known her since i was little." he muttered. He was waiting for Sam to scold him for being so 'unsocial' but she was to busy talking to Ty.

"So Ty, you work with Amy, right?" Sam asked curiously, while secretly checking him out. His green eyes glittered and his dark hair was perfectly dishelved

"Yeah. How much did she tell you about Heartland?" he asked curiously. Sam, with her auburn hair, was kind of cute. He immediately felt bad. But Amy was to busy talking to Jake so he turned his attention back to Sam and ignored his guilt.

"Just that you guys teach with herbal remedies." Sam said, waiting for him to launch into an explanation.

"Yeah, we use a lot of stuff like..."

Jake and Amy were having a 'conversation' has Jake would call it, but it was mostly Amy asking him questions and him responding with 1 word answers.

Both Amy and Sam had gradually started flirting. They both realized what they were doing and suddenly all was quiet in the truck. Everyone watched the Nevada landscape go by.

Suddenly, Sam gasped. "Jake stop!" she yelled. Jake screeched to a stop. Amy, Ty, and Jake followed Sam's gaze out to the dozens of mustangs, watching them with their heads raised. Completely forgetting the previous tension, Sam eagerly looked at everyone. "Those are the mustangs. But the Phantom isn't here. We'll go out for a ride later. Maybe we'll see him then." Amy and Ty looked eager. They rode the rest of the way to River Bend with light chatter.

Sorry it's short guys, but i didn't know what else to write. I know what i'm writing for the next chapter though. And can i suggest a book? read Twilight, by Stephanie Meyer. It is THE BEST book i have EVER read. TRust me and read it!

And REVIEW!


End file.
